The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses and image processing programs for performing image processing.
For example, an image output apparatus is known which is capable of printing a subject in an image in the actual size of the subject. This image output apparatus is configured to acquire information on the actual size of a subject and information on the image size of the subject, calculate a printing magnification of the subject based on the information on the actual size and the information on the image size so that the printed size of the subject approximately coincides with the actual size thereof, and print a captured image of the subject at the calculated printing magnification. This image output apparatus acquires the information on the image size of the subject by calculating the image size of the subject from an attribute signal representing a focal length and an attribute signal representing a subject distance both obtained by photography.